Jacuzzi
by Kami Takai
Summary: Luffy has once again ditched his crew but this story isn’t about Luffy… Sanji and Zoro are left all alone in a spa together… nice things start to happen… Read to find out! P.S. This is a redone version.
1. Rhythm of Breathing

One Piece Fan Fiction

Title: Jacuzzi

Paring: Zoro X Sanji

Rating: M for Yaoi!

Date Made: 6/20/06

Summary: Luffy has once again ditched his crew but this story isn't about Luffy… Sanji and Zoro are left all alone in a spa together… nice things start to happen… read to find out!

Comment: Enjoy you Crazy Bastards!

Ch. 1 Rhythm of Breathing

Well it all started with Luffy, there ignorant captain, who some how or other gotten himself lost, on an island in the middle of nowhere. Yes, in other words he had run off with out the others, again, in search for food, leaving the rest of the straw hat crew, to worry their heads off.

"That's it! Our captain is a moronic pea head and what's more idiotic about it, is that were all following his stupidity!"

Nami was walking back and forth yelling obesities to herself quite loudly, freaking the others out. They all just stared and kept silent, as they watched her lose it. Sanji wanted to stop her but he too, was so scared, of the scene of an enraged Nami, that he had no other chose but to abandon that idea a long time ago. Zoro, on the other hand, was leaning casually up against the railing of the ship; eyes closed, prepared for a nap. Not a care in the world for his captains where about.

"I got it! How about we all split up and search for him? I bet he has't gone to far."

They just stared at her in silence…

"Oi, um? Nami-chan? Wouldn't dat be a bad idea, what if one of us gets in trouble?"

Sanji finally had gained some nerve to reason with his "lovely swan."

"Hum? I guess that's true. Why don't we go in pairs then?"

They pondered and came to the conclusion...

"NO!"

Nami's mouth dropped. That was pointless.

"FINE! WE'LL ALL LOOK TOGETHER!!!"

They all nodded at this and began to disembark the ship.

Sanji stopped, when he noticed they were one short. He walked back to find the swordsmen fast asleep. Zoro's face was calm and relaxed, unlike his usual sharp features. He was pleasant while he was sleeping. He almost liked Zoro this way. No more arguments, no more putting on a show in front of the crew, so Sanji took the chance to study the sleeping mans face. The swordsmen's lips where slightly open, steady breaths coming in and out, his chest, rising and falling with the rhythm of it. His whole body seems to have its own special rhythm and it could even changes the hearts and minds of those around him, taking on some of Luffys characteristics. He snapped out of it before he stared to long at the other man.

"Oi! Shitty Swordsmen! It's just like you to piss me off!"

He kicked the sleeping man in the ribs. Zoro grunted and sat up with an angry and annoyed look on his face.

"Always glad to be of service, Crap Cook!"

He stood up fast, grabbed his swords and speed walked past Sanji. The blond glaring the whole time, as he walked in back of Zoro, purposely giving him flat tries the whole way. They came across a tavern that looked like a restaurant but had a funny name in front of it.

"JACUZZI? What's that? Is it some kind of French restaurant?" Usopp said.

"No. Its not, you stupid Shit! It's name of a spa or bath house." Sanji rudely interjected,

"Bath, houses?" Zoro said while making a face.

"I don't think Luffys in there. If it doesn't involve food, it doesn't involve Luffy."

Nami bared her teeth at the familiar name, wishing death upon its owner.

"Then I don't care about you guys but I'm done looking for that idiot. If he wants to come back, he will. I think we should take advantage of our situation and relaxes for a bit."

Nami turn towards the others.

"How about you guys? Are you with me?"

They looked at each other and then back at Nami.

"YYYAAAYYY!!!!!!"

They all jumped in the air with big smiles on their faces.

"Nami-swan is the greatest!"

Sanji claps his hands together, hearts in his eyes and admired the orange, headed, woman's fabulous idea. He was, at first, thinking only about seeing Nami in a bathing suit again. When another thought hit him, one that made him stop and think for a second.

He thought of Zoro in nothing but a towel, showing off that tanned, smooth, looking skin. Like Sanji would ever admit to the guy that he had a nice body but the fact was... Zoro had a fabulous body and it wasn't just for show too. He could kick ass, if he wanted to. With that three sword thing he dose. Then Sanji thought of Zoro's nice, hot, sexiness, touching him. Those warm looking, hands, rubbing all over him. That hot looking mouth licking his…

OKAY?! That was enough of that…

His face turned bright red. Had he really just though of that stupid swords men on sexual terms! There's no way! It was too much for him to think of 'that' any more. So he hung his head low, covering his large blush with his hair and turn to walk in the building, to get as far away from the guy he just had a fantasy of. They all stopped cheering to watch Sanji enter the building alone.

…END

Note: There! Here's the first part of the re-done version of Jacuzzi.

Hope you liked!

Review if you want.


	2. Of Out Bursts and Blushing

One Piece Fan Fiction

Title: Jacuzzi

Paring: Zoro X Sanji

Rating: M for Yaoi! Boy on Boy action. Don't like it? Don't read it!

Date Made: 6/20/06

Comment: Yay! The second one! Wow! Theses are really short looking chapters. Hope you guys review at the end!

Ch. 2 Of Out Bursts and Blushing

"Huh? Did anyone find that a little strange?"

Usopp said.

"Yeah. He has been acting wired lately."

Nami rubbed her chin in a questioning manner but then shrugged.

"Oh well maybe he'll get over it? A nice bath should cheer him right up!"

Then she led the group of happy morons into the Jacuzzi. They all found Sanji, who had booked them the day at the spa, waving to them at the front desk. Once again they all cheered in happiness and got ready to take there well earned bath. They all stripped down to nothing (of course not in front of each other) and wrapped a white towel around there bodies. They found out that there were two kinds of spas, one for women and one for men. So Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro said "good byes" and "good luck relaxing" and went off to their own baths. Nami waved after them with a satisfied looked on her face. She was going to enjoy this as much as she possibly could before they had to set sail on the ship again.

"This is great isn't it guys."

Usopp stretched and then patted his face, trying to get psyched for the bath. They just ignored him and kept walking in silence. Sanjis face was still a little flushed from his hot fantasies about Zoros body.

"Oi?"

Sanji was still thinking about it and he didn't answer right away.

"OI!!! YOU STUPID, SHITTY, BASTARD, COOK!!!"

Sanji snapped out of it.

"What do you want!? You Noisy, Sword, Swinging, Pansy!"

He put a mask on and glared at Zoro the best he could.

"Are you alright?"

Sanji blinked a little in confusion. Zoros voice was mingled with concern, like he actually gave a damn for his Nakama, the blond chef, Sanji.

"Nani?" Sanji spook out in a very confused tone.

"You look a little red in the face you getting sick or something?"

Zoro brought his hand up to test the tempter of the cook's forehead. Sanji was a little in shock from the contacted of skin on skin but he quickly slapped the hand away.

"Course I'm not you bastard! Don't touch me!"

His voice a little harsher then he intended it to be.

"Ohhh… I get it! You were have'n thoughts about Nami being naked in the Jacuzzi, right?"

Sanjis mouth dropped open. What a disturbing thing to say. Zoro would usually keep those kinds of comments to himself. Not bothering with the fact that there is an opposite sex. Sanji just blinked at the swordsmen before standing up right and coughing into his hand, clearing his throat.

"Dat's none of Your GOD DAMN FUCKING BUISNESS!!! YOU FUCK'N PREVERTED, ASSHOLE!!!"

If Sanjis face wasn't burning red before it sure was red now, not from a good fantasy but from anger. He got right in the swordsmen's face and yelled so load that even Luffy, who was probably in a restaurant somewhere eating, could hear him.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME HOW I SHOULD THINK!!? BAKA MARIMO HEAD!!! WHY DON'T YOU GO FUCK YOURSELF!!!"

Zoro just looked at him wondering what dildo was up his ass, before steeping away and scratching the back of his head.

"Shit, well… Sorry…"

Sanji was yet again left with his mouth hanging open at the swordsmen. Had Zoro really just apologies for causing such a violent reaction from him? Unusual behavior on the swordsmen's part.

"You…you just apologized to me?"

Zoro just stared at him like he was stupid.

"Yeah...So what? Now Shut up and try to enjoy the spa. ERO COOK!" He walked past Sanji, ruffling his blond hair a bit in a playful manner and grinning evilly before walking ahead.

"Don't do that! YOU BAKA BASHIDO!"

Sanji glared at him. Zoro glared back. Then they noticed that Usopp had taken off with out them. It seems that he knew something was about to happen between the two other men and nothing good would come from him sticking around, so leaving was a good idea. Sanji was glad that the annoying sharpshooter was gone and they both headed off to a different men's spa. They had reached the bath houses and entered through an open glass door. Hot steam pored out throw holes in the walls, spraying there faces. Heat stared to engulf there bodies and they quickly made it to the jacuzzi were the water was even hotter.

"Shit it's hot!"

Sanji said,

"Yah no kidding I thought you said this was going to be relaxing, not painful?"

"It is relaxing! You asshole! (Bearing his teeth) It's just really hot at first. The heat goes deep in your muscles and takes all the ach away."

"More like causing more ach…"

The two just sat there, in the Jacuzzi, in silence. Water clinging to there bodies and sweat pouring down there faces with flushed cheeks and annoyance written on both there expression.

END…

Note: Sorry and Yay! One more chapter to go! Ha! Ha! This is fun… The next one is really hot so keep an eye out! Thanks for reading! Remember to review!


End file.
